oblivious
by Joeythecharmedfanatic
Summary: Set in the future wyatt and chris have children Not together : called tory and joe lots of evil battles ok the summary sucks but it's my first story ok so give me a break. more on it's way for this story i'm hoping for about 6 maybe more chapters


The fog crept up along the harbour of Fishermans Wharf as Joe and his cousin Tor hid behind the crates of fish and imported foods. They had been waiting one hour already and the chill started to run along there backs making there hair stand on end "It's Freezing are you sure the demons going to attack here" Joe whispered to Tor "Look my premonition showed Fishermans Wharf a demon attacking a girl it'll be here you just have to be patient"

"How can i be patient i'm shaking like a leaf because it's so cold plus we're going up against a demon we know nothing about" Joe shivered as he whispered the words, when Joe finished talking they saw a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a lilac turtle neck jumper and jeans with knee high black boots, she was going around all the crates checking whent he fish had been caught and when they had been brought to the wharf. As the woman turned her back to read the label stuck to one of the crates a mysterious figure came out of the fog wearing a long black cloak with a hood over the head area. "Thats the demon" Tor shouted not realising the mysterious figure had heard her, the demon threw a fireball at the crate which imediately set on fire both Joe and Tor dived out of the way of the flamd box.The demon ignoed them this time and went straight for the woman, again he raised his hand but this time a energy ball appeared and he threw it in the womans direction, before it had time to hit her Joe had called for the energy ball and waved his hand, blue orbs formed around the energy ball and it swooped away from the woman and back at the demon hitting him in the chest and knocking him backwards reveling his face but before Joe or Tor could get a good look he shimmered away in mid air. The fog crept up along the harbour of Fisherman's Wharf as Joe and his cousin Tory hid behind the crates of fish and imported foods. They had been waiting one hour already and the chill started to run along there backs making there hair stand on end "It's Freezing are you sure the demons going to attack here" Joe whispered to Tory "Look my premonition showed Fisherman's Wharf a demon attacking a girl it'll be here you just have to be patient"

"How can i be patient I'm shaking like a leaf because it's so cold plus we're going up against a demon we know nothing about" Joe shivered as he whispered the words, when Joe finished talking they saw a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a lilac turtle neck jumper and jeans with knee high black boots, she was going around all the crates checking went he fish had been caught and when they had been brought to the wharf. As the woman turned her back to read the label stuck to one of the crates a mysterious figure came out of the fog wearing a long black cloak with a hood over the head area. "That's the demon" Tory shouted not realising the mysterious figure had heard her, the demon threw a fireball at the crate which immediately set on fire both Joe and Tory dived out of the way of the flaming box. The demon ignored them this time and went straight for the woman, again he raised his hand but this time a energy ball appeared and he threw it in the woman's direction, before it had time to hit her Joe had called for the energy ball and waved his hand, blue orbs formed around the energy ball and it swooped away from the woman and back at the demon hitting him in the chest and knocking him backwards revealing his face but before Joe or Tory could get a good look he shimmered away in mid air.

Wyatt Halliwell started to pace up and down in the Halliwell manor the house had been in there family for centuries and had witnessed many catastrophe's, demon vanquishes, warlock vanquishes and the death of his aunt Prue who had been killed by Shax before he was born.

He was the son of one of the charmed ones Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt who had brought him up in the manor all of his life just like his brother Chris.

Now he was bringing up his own child and had so for 14 years now and kept him safe from danger and demons, as Chris kept his daughter safe from exactly the same kind of evil influence all of there lives.

Chris walked into the hallway where Wyatt was pacing and touched his brother on the shoulder Wyatt jumped and swung around in a defensive position. "Dude, chill what's up" Chris said whilst smirking "Joe and Tory said they'd be straight back after school, it's been 2 hours already" Wyatt

said in a worried tone "look I'm sure they'll be fine I mean they're not like other kids they have powers to protect themselves" Chris explained reassuring Wyatt.

Piper slowly walked out of her room she didn't have the energy she used to have and she walked in on the boys worrying "Wyatt worrying will give you wrinkles" Piper joked "Mum you should be in bed resting" Chris said now worrying about his mother who was frail in her old age. "Look when I'm dead think of all the rest I'll have then, anyway what's going on" Wyatt quickly informed his mother of what he was worrying about and a smirk rose across her face. "Why are you smiling this is serious" Wyatt moaned and looked down at the carpet "Oh well, they're probably out with they're friends and Joe probably is impressing them with his soccer skills you know what he's like" Piper raised her eyebrows

"he's also 14 you don't know what else he gets up to" Piper chuckled.

Just as all of them started to walk up to the attic blue orbs appeared and Joe and Tory were standing there.

Joe quickly orbed again leaving Tory on her own to deal with the wrath of her father and her uncle. "Where have you been young lady" Chris asked her in an angry tone

"Well-well ummm we stopped at the ummm shops yeah the shops" Tory said with a big grin on her face not to sure if he'd believe her, and she was right he didn't

"Your telling me you were at the shops for two hours with no money" Chris said raising his eyebrow.

"Only window shopping" Tory said still grinning, she couldn't tell her dad or uncle Wyatt that they'd been out demon hunting both of them would freak out and give them a lecture about how dangerous it was and blah de blah. When she finished talking Tory shimmered upstairs and into Joe's room where he was lying on his bed smirking at her.

"You bastard, you left me there to come up with something that we were doing for two hours" Tory shouted

"Well, you're the woman you should be prepared for that kind of thing" Joe smirked almost going into a giggle. Tory just gave him a glare and raised her hands and the basket ball Joe was just about to throw in the hoop froze in mid air, she raised her hands again and the basket ball blew up and just disappeared, she walked out smiling at what she had just done.

Joe jumped out of bed in his short sleeved shirt and boxers and knocked on Tory's bedroom door, there was no answer so he knocked again there was still no answer so Joe just thought she was still asleep, it was very unusual for her not to be up now though. One of Joe's powers was empathy so he tried to sense Tory inside her room but he could pick up nothing. Blue orbs appeared in Tory's room and disappeared to reveal Joe standing there he looked around the room but Tory was nowhere to be found. More Blue orbs appeared in the kitchen and Joe was standing there yet again.

Piper was standing in the kitchen Making waffles, she turned around and jumped as she saw Joe standing there, "Waffle" she asked Joe with a big grin on her face.

"Umm nope, but Grandma you could help me with something" Joe asked as he smiled sweetly at Piper.

"Well could you tell me if you've seen Tory" Joe asked whilst eyeing up one of Piper's waffles.

"She's in her room sleeping, she hasn't came down yet" Piper said and handed a plate of waffles to Joe.

"Are you sure because I just was in her room and no one is in there" Joe waffled with his mouth full of food.

"That's weird I could of swore she was in her room a minute ago" Piper said whilst raising an eyebrow. Joe quickly tossed the plate to Piper and ran holding a waffle in his hand,

"I'll never understand that child" Piper said with a look of disappointment.

Tory sleekly walked through the underworld keeping out of contact from any of the demons, anyway if one would have saw her she would have froze him she and Joe were the most powerful witches in the warren line ever. Tory sneaked past a demonic circle where they were trading demonic powers, she quickly ducked down bye a rock where she saw three demons in cloaks chanting. She watched them as one picked up an atheme and stabbed the other demon in the stomach, the demon blew up and all that could be heard were the screams echoing throughout the underworld tunnel. Without thinking Tory jumped up and raised her arms and the demon was knocked backwards by her blast which should have blown him up. A fireball came flying in her direction by the other demon she quickly froze it in mid air and jumped out of the way from the fireball the dazed demon had threw.


End file.
